Tajiya bankaia
by crayola-skies
Summary: I like writting this fic. Its for mature angsty teens. Filled with anger, sexual intercourse ºoº and blood. Kag turns into something...different. Inu can't believe, Neither can her friends. Evil is hanging close by...inukag sanmir sessh? rating may go up
1. A new beginning

**Had such a bad writers block on this story that I decided that a lot had to be changed like the name and a bunch more…so I hope the people who read what I had before will like the new version…besides I've become a lot more of an experienced writer…though my spelling is probably a little off…But I took a story writing class and -**

**----- **

Kira-: killer

Banpaia-vampire

Kira- banpaia: vampire killer/ slayer (I think…correct me if you disagree)

italics- thought

"text"-speech (no duh)

-----

Tajiya-Bankaia: Chapter 1: A new beginning

"This is our day!" Screamed a tall and slender woman. "We shall defeat the ones who have taken our young and destroyed our homes!" Her chocolate eyes burned with determination and she held up a long silver cross. "We will become a greater force the the banpaia!"

A loud cheer echoed from the crowd below. The woman's long light brown hair swayed in the wind.

"This is the time between the feudail era and the future! A time between!" Yelled a man from the crowd. He was looking at the women above with admiration. "We, the kira- banpaia, shall take our place in history!" His deep brown eyes cheered.

The women smiled down at him. The man had black raven hair that was messy in a way that couldn't be fixed and his voice was so encouraging and kind it sent shivers up the woman's spine.

Snapping out of her daze she concentrated once again at the task at hand.

"The banpaia will be sleeping during the day…but this is not the time we will kill them!"

The crowd whispered in confusion. The woman smiled to herself. Their previous leader, her uncle, had always attacked during the day…catching them off guard. She herself thought this a foolish and cowardly way of dealing with their problems.

"All of you listen to me! We will attack 2 hours before sunrise…during the dead of night we will hide the children and arm ourselves. I do not know when this will take place…a month-- a year! The timing has to be perfect…and I mean it when I say NO children." A groan came from a set of young teenagers knowing that though they knew the proper ways of defense they could still not fight in this battle.

"You are leading us to our death!" Came the loud shrill of a middle age woman. She was holding her young child's hand tightly with one hand and clutching her husband's shirtsleeve with the other.

"Many of us could be bitten and the banpaia and become another extra warrior against us." Boomed the woman's husband.

Realization of this swept through the crowd and within seconds they were lashing out violently.

"Saka is NOT a fool!" came the voice that had so kindly encouraged her before. The handsome man pushed pass the crowd and onto the stage. He held the microphone in his hands. "Do you not all think she has reasons for her actions? Are you already having doubts on your woman leader who has slain more banpaia then any man? It is time you all listen to what she has to say!"

The woman smiled. _I love being called by my name_. _He'sso encouraging in every way_. _And he speaks the truth_. Many a time she would be looked at as weak because she was a woman and most people…mostly men…would look at this as a reason she should not be their leader.

"Hear what she has to say at least!" Screamed the man.

Saka smiled and put her hand on the man's shoulder. "That is enough…I think they understand." It was true. The look on all the peoples faces were stunned and filled with regret for doubting their leader.

The man bowed politely and seemed to have been completely unaware of his random appearance.

"Please excuse me, Saka. I am very interested in your plans and I didn't mean to embrass y…"

"You did not embarrass me. You encouraged me and I am grateful for it. Please, Jazu, will you ride with me into battle?" Saka smiled at the boy as she watched him puff up with happiness.

"I'll be happy to." Said the man, Jazu, and flashed a perfect smile.

Saka's smile brightened and she turned back to the crowd.

"You are right, sir. I realize that being bitten is a possibility." She nodded at the man who had scorned her. "But I'm sure you know that there are ways of keeping this from happening…such as bathing ourselves in holy water and keeping a cross around you neck at all times."

The man grunted.

"I know most of you were not happy in leaving your hometown's to come to this desolate land but you must know that no one outside of us are suppose to know…not the government nor the army or any one…except us. Some of us exceed in mobility and others in spirituality. It comes from your soul. And it is released by determination and courage or love. Young ones are able to restore joy to the depressed or weakened. Young women and men are able to give generosity to the injured and dead by giving their love. Women and men my age are able to fight and keep peace in our home and the elderly are able to keep people remembering and they are able to give hope and wisdom to every one around them. We are the ones who band together to keep our home beautiful."

A wave of energy came from the crowd. It seemed to be filled with determination and a proud feeling. Saka raised her staff like cross above her head and a long black light eminated over her and every one else. Then markings, on each of the people in the crowd's foreheads, appeared. Each was different. Saka's eyes became a deep maroon as hers, a silver sun, appeared on her forehead. Oner young child laughed as her small heart shaped crest formed in a pink hew then beaming up into the energy above her.

This time it would be different.

-----

**Ya I know that chappie may have seemed a little weird…Its before Kagome is born but is after Inuyasha and the crew (obviously since there is a microphone) So I guesse…70's-ish lol. R&R thanx…2nd chappie coming up like…today at some time. Haha.**


	2. Stars and suns and a baby girl

**This tooka while to get uploaded because there was an eroor thing going on...I hate it when that happens. Well I hope you like this chappie...I do. I think its cute. :) I hope you like it too.**

----- 

Kira-: killer

Banpaia-vampire

Kira- banpaia: vampire killer/ slayer (I think…correct me if you disagree)

italics- thought

"text"-speech (no duh)

----- 

Dawn of the unbroken: Chapet 2: Stars and suns and a baby girl

Saka pulled open the bamboo doorway of her small hut. _Were in the broken land, the land of vampires. Bankaia._ The thought had come to her so randomly it struck her heart. _This is the only place beyond the eyes of the government. This was the place thatI could very well die. _A tear rolled down the woman's cheek. After 25 years of training with her fellow kira- banpaia she had still not gotten used to her surroundings. 15 years of her life had been spent in the city, growing, learning and training and the rest of her years had been spent in this desolate land that they could only call…broken.

The area WAS broken. The sand and stone below was a blood red and no greenery grew for miles. The sky shone no stars during the night; only the light of the moon could light their way. The broken lands trudged on until they came to a tall mountain where on the cliff stood the cave entrance of the grand chateaux of Gragaru, the vampire lord and his three heirs. Few had entered and come out alive and unbroken. To be 'unbroken' is a blessing. It is to be of one state of being. The ones who are broken are trapped between life and death. That is the belief of her kind, the kira- banpaia. Vampire slayers.

More tears began to roll down her pale cheeks. Her sun shaped crest glowed faintly as she let out her feelings. She dug her face into her hands and sobbed.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach from behind. Saka gasped. _Jazu…_She turned around and looked into his deep brown eyes. They looked at her with no enthusiasm only pain. He seemed to be feeling what she was feeling. Saka let her tears flow as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Shhhh, its okay you won't have to be here forever. Your people will be fine. I'm right here." He cooed, swaying her back and forth. He rested his chin atop her head. It felt so…natural. She was so vibrant and luminous and he couldn't stand to see her in pain. He understood her feelings inside out. It was his gift. His grandmother had told him. _The Higurashi line has always been able to understand the deepest most dramatic feelings of someone. No matter how secretive they may be. _He thought, recalling his grandmother saying those exact words after treating him with a delicious story, filled with adventure and courage. He felt his shoulder becoming wet with Saka's tears.

"I'll stay with you Saka. Even if were the last ones standing."

Saka withdrew her head from his shoulder and starred into his eyes once again. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead where her crest shone. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her lips, lightly and lovingly. Saka closed her own eyes and returned the kiss. Her heart beat harder then it ever had before. She felt so alive yet so gone and out of this world. A feeling so intense…she had no other word for it. She opened her eyes slightly and saw his crest. It was a star. The sun and the star crests were so uncommon. It was strange to find the star and the sun drawn together. It was as if fate had taken its toll on their lives.

---- 3 years later ----

Screams were heard coming from a hut. Women ran in and out fetching buckets of water. Jazu paced outside the hut. Sweat lined his forehead and his hair was matted. He checked his watch. 11:59 pm.

A minute later a women walked out. She wore a nurse's outfit and had tufts of dirty blonde hair falling out of her tight bun. She smiled at him.

"It's a girl."

Immediately Jazu pushed passed her and flew into the small hut. Saka lay on a bed. Her hair was cut short so it didn't go passed her ears and sweat covered every inch of her. Yet she looked so beautiful to him he almost cried. She smiled beautifully down at a small bundle in her arms. Juzu walked slowly towards her. She looked up at him and beamed. He held her shoulder lightly as she starred transfixed at the small sleeping face of a tiny baby girl.

"Whoa." Was all he could say.

Slowly the small child's eyelids lifted and she looked straight into Jazu's face with a pair oflarge light brown eyes. A toothless smile spread across her face and she giggled cutely. Jazu exhaled fiercely in shock and love.

"She has your eyes." Said Jazu to Saka. Saka smiled and winked at the baby girl.

The little baby girl's giggles increased until she screamed with laughter. With her one scream a blinding light flashed from her forehead and their appeared a black sun with a silver five point star trapped within it's circle.

Jazu and Saka starred in amazement as the tiny child's laughter stopped immediately and turned to confusion and with confusion came tiny whimpers and sobs.

"That's something you don't see every day." Said the plump blonde nurse who had been watching closely the whole time.

"Her crest is beautiful." Saka announced as she rocked the child back and forth in her arms.

"What should we call her?" Said Saka out of nowhere, her astonished face transforming into a luminous smile and starring at Jazu.

Jazu at first did not know what she had said until his gaze fled from the small girl to Saka.

"Uh…How about Kagome. It was my grandmother's favorite name."

Saka thought for a moment then nodded. "I like Kagome. That's a fine name."

Jazu and Saka starred down at the newly named baby. Their faces were painted with love and compassion towards her and each other.

The plump nurse came over. Saka carefully handed her the child who was then placed into a straw picnic basket and cloakedher with a deep blue blanket to keep her warm. Jazu stepped towards the basket and watched as the tiny baby Kagome fell asleep. Her crest faded away slowly. A second before she fell asleep she blinked and from under her eyelids came a maroon glow but it was easily missed for a second later she fell asleep.

----- 

**Yay second chappie up. R & R thanx. I hopr I'll be able to get the third chappie up sometime soon...it depends on whether I want to see you suffer with anticipation or not...but be warned I'm planning a huge cliffie! LOL! I am evil**!


	3. Jenkosu

**Mwahah Here's the third chappie! Thanks sooo much eartwitch445 for your review. I hope more poeple start reading soon...oh well.**

-----

**bankaia-Tajiya: Vampire slayer (thank you earstwitch for that tip! )**

**-----**

Dawn of the unbroken: Chapter 3: Jenkosu

"INUYASHA SIT!" Echoed the schoolgirl's voice through the forest, causing birds to flee from their perch.

"Damnit, Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha painfully as he pulled his head out of the earth's surface.

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk!" Yelled Kagome for the umpteenth time, and with that she picked up her yellow bag and fled towards the well.

"How dare he ask me to go make him a bowl of ramen! He knows he already ate it all…and besides I'm not his slave. I must have taught him a thousand times how to make it himself." Just then Kagome smiled to herself as she recalled the times she had indeed tried to teach Inuyasha how to make ramen then all attempts ending in the ramen exploding and sending boiled water onto his feet. Kagome giggled. Eventually Inuyasha's feet had become bright red sending Shippo into a teasing fit.

Kagome slowed her pace and debated on whether she should go back or not. _No. Even if Inuyasha is lousy at making his own ramen, he should at least ask me nicely. I'll come back soon though._ Kagome smiled as she saw the well. The sun had gone down by now.

Suddenly she heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes around her. Immediately she searched for her bow and arrow. It wasn't there. Kagome mentally cursed herself for leaving it back at camp.

"Hello, girl." Said a cold voice.

Kagome gasped and turned herself around trying to find the source of the voice. She took a few steps towards the well.

"Oh no, girl. I can sense your fear. You will not escape me."

Before Kagome knew what was happening she was forced to the ground, making her eyes swell with tears, as she felt sharp rocks against her back. She looked up at the figure which seemed blurry on account of her unshed tears.

"Such a pretty, young girl…I will enjoy this. I will absorb your youth."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, pushing her tears from her eyes.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed.

-----

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a faint cry of distress. _Was it my imagination?_

"Inuyasha…" _No there_ _it is again!_

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku who were already falling asleep by the warmth of the fire. _I guess there's no need to wake them…Kagome…_

Inuyasha took off swiftly towards Kagome's cries.

-----

Kagome opened her now clear eyes to look at the face of her assaulter. _A demon. _Was the first thing that came to mind. His small bright yellow eyes gleamed down on her. His short black hair was matted with dried blood and he smelt like a rotten corpse.

"Get off of me, demon!" Kagome whined, attempting to free her wrists from the demon's snare.

"Demon?" Said the man holding her down. "Silly girl. I am no demon."

Kagome's eyes widened. He smiled widely. Suddenly a pair of long fangs grew over his bottom lip. Kagome screamed.

-----

Inuyasha ran faster through the woods as he heard Kagome's most recent scream.

"Kagome, don't you die on me…"

He followed her scent through the thick forest. _Perhaps I should've alerted Sango and Miroku… _

Inuyasha ran faster. _Please Kagome…be safe._ He certainly wasn't going to let the person whom he cared for most in the world get hurt. After Kikyo's death by Naraku's hands Inuyasha had promised Kagome that he wouldn't let her suffer like Kikyo did. Alone. And he wasn't going to break that promise.

-----

Kagome's assaulter lowered his head towards her neck. Kagome wriggled ferociously in fear, causing the now identified vampire's hands to loosen their grip on her wrists. She grabbed a closed by log with her free hand and swung it against the side of the vampire's head, causing him to roll off her.

Kagome quickly regained her stance but watched as the vampire slowly got to its feet. The vampire tilted his head and smiled and. Suddenly…he vanished. Kagome gasped as she felt the clammy hands of her nemesis grip her shoulders, it's long nails piercing her fragile skin. Her blood stained her uniform. He brought one of his arms around his neck then licked his finger, which had been splattered with her blood.

"Your blood is quite a delicacy to behold…I am lucky to have found such a specimen before my brothers…perhaps after I have drained your blood and taken you as another one of my many slaves…you can be my mate. Just think about it. Your beautiful self sided by me. The royal heir, Jenkasu."

As he hissed his name in Kagome's ear, she squirmed desperately in an attempt to free herself but Jenkasu's grip was too strong. He slowly brought his jaw towards her neck. Kagome held her breath. _Inuyasha…_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered as he jumped from out of the shade of the trees, unsheathing his sword as he did so.

In Jenkasu's astonishment he released Kagome who fell to the ground in front of him.

"What's this? An interruption?" Said Jenkasu with malice and annoyance in his voice. Kagome whimpered and ran towards Inuyasha who stood in a fighting stance with his Tetsusaiga at the ready.

"Excuse me. You have just interrupted my dinner!" Cried Jenkasu angrily withdrawing a long whip and began running towards Inuyasha.

"BASTARD! Kagome isn't anyone's main course! WIND SCAR!" With that the all too famous windscar was unleashed towards Jenkasu.

Unluckily just as the windscar was about to pierce their foe, Jenkasu jumped into the air avoiding the fierce attack.

"He's so fast!" Cried Kagome.

"Shut up, Kagome. I need to concentrate on killing this guy."

Jenkasu landed gracefully in the aftermath of the windscar. He grinned contently.

"Now I want the girl even more, half breed." He said smoothly. He winked at Kagome.

Kagome shivered with disgust.

"You bastard." Growled Inuyasha through clenched teeth

Inuyasha jumped towards Jenkasu and slashed at him with the Tetsusaiga. Jenkasu dodged his moves but not fast enough to save his outfit. Inuyasha had managed to slice three clean cuts in the black shirt of Jenkasu. Jenkasu dug his claws into Inuyasha's abdomen. Inuyasha groaned then gave out a cry as Jenkasu withdrew his hand from deep within Inuyasha's flesh. Inuyasha backed off a bit, landing in front of Kagome.

"Tsk…You ruined my favorite shirt…Oh well no use for it now."

Jenkasu pulled off the shirt, revealing his chest. He flexed his muscles vainly and smiled. (me: 0.o)

"See my pretty Kagome. This is what you'll get when you become my enslaved wife!"

Kagome glared disgustingly at him. _He's just a vain loser! Koga is less desperate then this guy!_

Inuyasha growled ferociously.

"That's enough." Inuyasha ran towards Jenkasu. Anger was filling his veins to the point of explosion. "Now I'm really mad!"

Jenkasu took out his whip once again and sent it flying towards the Tetsusaiga. It wrapped around the shiny blade. Jenkasu yanked at the whip with a smile. The sword came flying out of Inuyasha's hands, landing a couple meters behind Jenkasu. Inuyasha did not take this as a disadvantage. He merely quickened his pace, readying his claws.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha's power blades shot from his hands, piercing Jenkasu's stomach.

The attack sent a splash of blood everywhere. Kagome squinted as a couple droplets landed on her forehead. Though nobody noticed it, as soon as the blood had touched her skin a small black sun shaped crest with a silver five-point star inside its circle appeared on her forehead then faded away as she wiped the blood off.

Jenkosu, who had keeled over because of the attack, stood up painfully holding his wound. He looked at Inuyasha with a malicious hate.

"Sadly…I must take my leave. I cannot go without blood. And sadly I haven't drunken enough to suffice myself until tomorrow night. But I will not give up on the girl." He looked at Kagome with determination flaring in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha lunged towards Jenkasu but before he had the time to hit him, Jenkasu vanished.

Inuyasha growled angrily. Kagome ran towards him and grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Inuyasha starred at Kagome.

"Are you alright?" He said grabbing her arms. Kagome whimpered in pain from the wounds Jenkasu had inflicted on her arms.

Inuyasha released her quickly.

"Sorry…Let me see."

"N-no I'm fine." Lied Kagome. All she wanted to do was go back to camp and get some sleep.

"Don't be stupid." Said Inuyasha his eyes flaring a bit.

Kagome sighed and sat to the ground, rolling up her sleeves on both arms.

Inuyasha flinched at the deep wounds Jenkasu had put on her arms. There were four bullet-like injuries on both arms. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Owww…" She whined now realizing how painful her injuries actually were.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm in his hand. Kagome held her breath, trying not to let her eyes swell with tears.

"Idiot, You're obviously not okay…whatever, give me you scarf."

Kagome unwrapped her scarf from around neck and gave it to Inuyasha who ripped it cleanly in two long strips and wrapped one strip around each of her arms as bandages. He then pulled himself and Kagome up. But it turned out that he had pulled Kagome a bit too hard up, for she stumbled forward, into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome looked into his amber eyes and blushed.

"Sorry, I put you through that. It was all my fault I was attacked in the first place." Tears filled her eyes as She looked down at the blood staining his haori.

Inuyasha wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"No reason getting all blubbery." He said. His eyes looked softly at Kagome as her cheeks blushed slightly pinker.

I'm safe as long as I'm with him. She thought, But he's never safe when he's trying to protect me…Kagome dug her head into Inuyasha's haori. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I'm just a nuisance. Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms wrap tightly around her. I'm sorry I'm not stronger…then I could fight with you and the others. Inuyasha rested his chin atop her head. I'm sorry, Inuyasha.

Close by a pair of familiar bright yellow eyes watched the scene with great interest.

_Heh heh now I see…their in love. This will just increase my pleasure of ripping them apart. _Jenkosu smiled then turned and walked into the darkness of the woods chickling to himself.

Kagome let a single tear fall from her eye. She knew she couldn't protect herself. She wasn't even an all powered miko! Actually she wasn't even sure if she could do much more then shoot sacred arrows and sense jewel shards. Just then Kagome felt a burning sensation in her forehead.

She groaned, letting go of Inuyasha and holding her head.

"Kagome? What is it?" Said Inuyasha worried.

"Nothing…I-it's just a stupid headache.

"Last time you said nothing was wrong it turned out your arms had been torn apart! Here let me feel."

Kagome let her hands fall from her forehead. Inuyasha gasped. In the center of her forehead, just above her eyesbrows faded in and out a silver star within a black sun. Kagome groaned and clutched forehead again.

"God, Kagome. What did he do to you?" Said Inuyasha in bewilderment.

He swiftly took Kagome's head in his hands, realizing that there was still a bit of Jenkasu's blood on her forehead, he rubbed it off. The crest shone brightly in a one beam, landing on Inuyasha's neck. The beam of light formed a small image of the crest. Kagome squeeked.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha starred wide-eyed as finally the crest faded away. Then he looked at Kagome who had tears forming at the side of her eyes out of fear.

"I think we should go see Kaede."

-----

**Oh yes! I love it! I'm so happy right now. I don't kow why I just am. lol. Well is that a big enough cliffie? If not plz tell. I have to practice my cliffie's. Lol sorry. 4th chappie should be coming soon if enough poeple review. R&R thanx.**


End file.
